A Change in Minds
by koilered
Summary: Ever wonder what would have happened if Hawkfrost killed Brambleclaw? In this small story you can delve deep in to this idea and watch as Hawkfrost becomes good. Credit to Leafsplash-Of-Thunderclan for letting me adopt this story. :)
1. Prologue

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader Firestar-**Ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt.

**Deputy Sandstorm**-Pale ginger she-cat.

**Apprentice, Honeypaw.**

**Medicine Cat Leafpool**-Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Jaypaw.**

**Warriors (Toms, and she-cats without kits.)**

**Dustpelt**-Dark brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Hazelpaw.**

**Cloudtail**-Long-haired white tom.

**Apprentice, Cinderpaw.**

**Brackenfur**-Golden brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Hollypaw.**

**Thornclaw**-Golden brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Poppypaw.**

**Brightheart**-White she-cat with ginger patches.

**Ashfur**-Pale gray (With darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Lionpaw.**

**Sorreltail**-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Squirrelflight**-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Apprentice, Berrypaw.**

**Spiderleg**-Long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Mousepaw.**

**Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)**-Brown tabby she-cat with gray eyes, formerly of the Tribe of Rushing Water.

**Stormfur**-Dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of RiverClan.

**Whitewing**-White she-cat with green eyes.

**Graystripe**-Long-haired gray tom.

**Millie**-Small silver tabby, formerly a kittypet.

**Birchfall**-Light brown tabby tom.

**Apprentices** (More than six moons old, in training to become warriors.)

**Berrypaw**-Cream-colored tom.

**Lionpaw**-Long-furred golden tom with amber eyes.

**Poppypaw**-tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Hazelpaw**-Small gray and white she-cat.

**Hollypaw**-Black she-cat with green eyes.

**Mousepaw**-Gray and white tom.

**Jaypaw**-Blue-colored tom with blue eyes, blind.

**Honeypaw**-Light brown tabby she-cat.

**Cinderpaw**-Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens** (She cats expecting or nursing kits.)

**Ferncloud**-Pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes, mother of Dustpelt's kits: Icekit and Foxkit.

**Daisy**-Cream long-furred cat form the horseplace.

**Elders** (Former warriors and queens, now retired.)

**Longtail**-Pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight.

**Mousefur**-Small dusky brown she-cat.

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** **Blackstar**-Large white tom with huge jet-black paws.

**Deputy Russetfur**-Dark ginger she-cat.

**Medicine Cat Littlecloud**-Very small tabby tom.

**Warriors Oakfur**-Small brown tom

**Rowanclaw**-Ginger tom.

**Apprentice, Ivypaw.**

**Smokefoot**-Black tom.

**Apprentice, Owlpaw.**

**Snowbird**-Pure white she-cat.

**Queens**** Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Elders** **Cedarheart**-Dark gray tom.

**Tallpoppy**-Long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader Onestar**-Brown tabby tom.

**Deputy Ashfoot**-Gray she-cat.

**Medicine Cat Barkface**-Short-tailed brown tom.

**Apprentice, Kestrelpaw.**

**Warriors Tornear**-Tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Harepaw.**

**Crowfeather**-Dark gray tom.

**Apprentice, Heatherpaw.**

**Owlwhisker**-Light brown tabby tom.

**Whitetail**-Small white she-cat.

**Apprentice, Breezepaw.**

**Nightcloud**-Black she-cat.

**Weaselfur**-Ginger tom with white paws.

**Elders** **Morningflower**-Very old tortoiseshell queen.

**Webfoot**-Dark gray tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader Leopardstar**-Unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

**Deputy Mistyfoot**-Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Dapplepaw.**

**Medicine Cat Mothwing**-Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Willowpaw.**

**Warriors Blackclaw**-Smoky black tom.

**Voletooth**-Small brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Minnowpaw.**

**Hawkfrost-**Dark tabby tom with blue eyes.

**Reedwhisker**-Black tom.

**Apprentice, Pouncepaw.**

**Mosspelt**-Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Pebblepaw.**

**Beechfur**-Light brown tom.

**Rippletail**-Dark gray tabby tom.

**Queens Dawnflower**-Pale gray tabby tom.

**Elders Heavystep**-Thickset tabby tom.

**Swallowtail**-Dark tabby she-cat.

**Stonestream**-Gray tom.

**Prologue**

_**Hawkfrost's perspective of view.**_

Hawkfrost padded through the forest, keeping within five tail-lengths of the lake. He couldn't get over what he had just done. _I killed Brambleclaw..._ He thought with despair.

Although he was ambitious, Hawkfrost had sworn never to harm his kin, whatever the reason. Yet he just finished killing his own brother. He swam across the river separating him from WindClan territory and continued walking to camp.

_What will Firestar announce about Brambleclaw_ he wondered. He sped up as dawn approached, his dark pelt losing camouflage. He slithered in to the lake and swam strongly the rest of the way to RiverClan.

He reached the shore rather quickly, he gave his pelt a thorough shake to remove the water. He sat down at the river for a moment, making sure his shadow could not be seen in the river. Moments later his paw flashed in to the water and he pulled out a pike.

_Better to say I was hunting than come back empty handed._ He thought. He carried the pike in to camp and placed it on the fresh kill pile, then walked to the warriors den to rest.

Unfortunately he could not rest peacefully, he woke up in a dark, foreboding place, _The Place of No Stars.._ He thought with dread. "I'm not training tonight, Tigerstar." Hawkfrost called out. Tigerstar walked up to him.

"Why, because you killed Brambleclaw? He was a fool, he didn't have the guts to kill Firestar, you shouldn't grieve for him." Tigerstar told him. Hawkfrost shook his head, thoughts churning inside. "No, your a terrible influence." He shouted.

"Whenever i'm around you, I think of killing. I'm done with you!" Hawkfrost said with a growl, he turned away from Tigerstar and stormed off. After that, he slept peacefully throughout the night.

Hawkfrost called out the names of the warriors going to the gathering, since Mistyfoot had fallen ill, Hawkfrost was given the order of telling everyone they're duties until she recovered.

"Stonestream, Rippletail, Minnowpaw, Mosspelt, Voletooth, and Pebblepaw." He told them. "You can get some rest, the rest of you can hunt for the clan." He directed. The warriors took off to fulfill their orders.

Hawkfrost spent his time resting for the gathering. By the time RiverClan got there, the other clans were already there. Leopardstar joined the other leaders on the Great Tree, and Hawkfrost joined the deputies.

"Thunderclan will go first." Firestar announced. "Our deputy, Brambleclaw, was killed by a trap. Our new deputy will be Sandstorm."Hawkfrost snorted. _Typical that he would pick his mate.._ Hawkfrost thought.

"RiverClan has nothing to announce." Leopardstar said. "ShadowClan will go next, Tawnypelt has birthed her kits, Dawnkit, Flamekit, and Tigerkit!" Announced Blackstar. "Windclan's Deputy has also been killed, by a badger. Our new deputy is Tornear!" Onestar declared.

"Tornear! Sandstorm! Tornear! Sandstorm!" The warriors and apprentices chanted. Hawkfrost felt awkward sitting with such powerful people. _I did nothing to deserve this.._ Hawkfrost thought with regret.

"The gathering is over." Leopardstar's words rang around the clearing for a moment, before she followed Onestar off the Great Tree. Hawkfrost walked behind her as they left the island. Though he couldn't help wondering, what would he do without his brother?

**Well, that took forever to write. Sorry about it not being that long... Anyways, Live, Love, Read, and Review! And don't worry, I have plans for Hawkfrost. :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait, but here it is, chapter one! I'm trying to make the chapters a little longer, so keep that in mind :)**

**Review time!**

**Leafsplash: Aww, thank you! :) (Thanks again for letting me adopt the story. :D)**

**NightBlaze: It's okay, you can read this instead ^_^**

_**Hawkfrost**_

"Hawkfrost, it's time to get up." Someone meowed gently to him. Hawkfrost yawned and opened his eyes. "Hi Mothwing." Hawkfrost mewed. He pulled himself in to a sitting position. "Is everything okay? Your usually up at dawn." Mothwing commented.

Hawkfrost stretched for a moment, taking in the scene around him. It was about sunhigh, no one else was in the den. "Yeah, I just had a bad night." Hawkfrost replied. "Oh, okay. If you need help to sleep, let me know. I can give you some poppy seeds for it." Mothwing said quietly.

Hawkfrost gazed in to her blue eyes. _She must still think I plan to control her with the secret._ Hawkfrost commented to himself. Mothwing quickly exited the den, while Hawkfrost padded out after her. Hawkfrost stopped and walked towards the nursery.

He noticed not many warriors were in the clearing, those who were just came back from a hunting patrol._ Mistyfoot must be feeling better.._ Hawkfrost observed as she followed a patrol out of camp. Hawkfrost silently walked in to the nursery, so as not to disturb the kits.

"Hi Dawnflower, how are they?" Asked Hawkfrost. "Splashkit and Carpkit are okay." She replied casually. "Why do you ask, you hardly ever visit the nursery." Dawnflower commented. "No reason, I just wanted to see the kits." He replied. Hawkfrost awkwardly shuffled out of the nursery after saying a small 'goodbye' then followed a border patrol out of camp.

"Which border are we going to?" He asked Voletooth. "Shadowclan, they've been stepping up patrols, Leopardstar thinks they might try to take extra territory we can't afford to lose." Voletooth replied. Hawkfrost picked up the scent of mouse. "I'll catch up with you." He told Voletooth.

He silently moved through the marshy ground, moving lightly on his paws so as not to disturb the mouse. Once he had it in view, he pounced, killing it with a quick slash across the neck. He quietly thanked StarClan for the catch, and buried it to get later.

He caught up to the patrol and helped them renew the scent markers. As they were finishing, Hawkfrost perked up his ears. He heard thrashing coming through the undergrowth, and fast. Moments later a Shadowclan apprentice burst through the trees chasing a squirrel. Hawkfrost dashed up to the apprentice and blocked his way.

"Fox-dung, I almost had it!" The apprentice cursed. "Yes, on _RiverClan_ territory!" Snapped Hawkfrost. 2 Shadowclan warriors and another apprentice walked out of the undergrowth. "Cool it Hawkfrost, he was just hunting." One of them said.

"We know what your up to, ShadowClan." Hissed Voletooth. "Trying to take our territory, thats not going to happen!" Added Mosspelt. The Shadowclan warriors stifled a laugh. "I think it is." He said with a chuckle as Shadowclan warriors slowly crept out of their hiding places, surrounding them.

_An ambush!_ Hawkfrost thought with dread. He hissed in to Pebblepaw's ear. "Go back to camp and get help!" He ordered briskly. Pebblepaw nodded and dashed past the barricade. "Shadowclan, attack!" Commanded Russetfur.

The RiverClan patrol huddled together, as a protection. Hawkfrost instantly got tackled by a ShadowClan warrior. He stifled a shriek as the warrior raked his claws down Hawkfrost's side.

Remembering Tigerstar's teachings, Hawkfrost swung his back legs out, and grabbed the warriors head. Using his momentum, he launched the warrior in to a group attacking the patrol.

But as he looked around, he saw the patrol getting overwhelmed by the ShadowClan force. Just when Hawkfrost thought they were done for, he heard several battle cries. _The reinforcements have arrived!_ He thought. He rushed back in to the battle, with renewed fighting strength.

Within moments the border skirmish turned in to a battle. Hawkfrost sank his teeth in to a ShadowClan warrior's back, the warrior let out a yowl, and tried to scratch Hawkfrost, with no success. As the battle raged on, it was clear RiverClan was winning.

"ShadowClan, Retreat!" Yowled Russetfur. The ShadowClan cats immediately abandoned their fights and ran in to the pines. "This isn't over." Vowed Russetfur. Hawkfrost let out a snarl, and Russetfur followed ShadowClan back in to their territory.

Hawkfrost carried Minnowpaw back to camp. "You were brilliant." Hawkfrost told her. "Thanks Hawkfrost." She replied. When they got to the camp they were greeted by Mothwing and Willowpaw. "Are you okay?" Mothwing asked Hawkfrost. He nodded and let Minnowpaw slide off of him.

"Just a few scratches." He assured her. Though he could see Mistyfoot had a long, nasty scratch along her side. When Mothwing was done treating him, he walked in to camp, exhausted. He retired to the Warriors Den to sleep for a bit.

_**Mothwing**_

Mothwing padded out of her den with cobwebs, marigold, and poppy seeds wrapped in a leaf bundle. She started applying some Cobwebs to Mistyfoot's wounds. "How was the battle?" Mothwing asked. She found it helpful to keep the patient's minds distracted while she treated them.

Mistyfoot winced as Mothwing spread the marigold poultice on to her wounds. "It went well." replied Mistyfoot. "ShadowClan will think twice about trying to take our territory." She said with a grin. Mothwing nodded. "Very good." Mothwing pushed some poppy seeds in front of Mistyfoot.

"Eat these then rest, and you should be better in no time." announced Mothwing. Mistfoot nodded curtly, and lapped up the seeds. Mothwing was taken back for a moment, remembering treating warriors with Mudfur.

She was jerked back to the present when Mosspelt impatiently mewed. "Can you please tell Stonestream there's nothing to worry about?" She said, with a hint of annoyance in her tone. Mothwing padded over to her. "Yes, your fine." She announced.

Mosspelt nodded, then dashed out of camp to hunt. When Mothwing finished treating the cats, Willowpaw ran up to her. "Mothwing, I had a dream." Willowpaw meowed. "Excellent, what was it about?" Mothwing inquired.

Though Mothwing didn't believe in StarClan, she tried to encourage Willowpaw to interpret the signs. "Well, there were two cats, standing on the shoreline, it wasn't near RiverClan though. one was Hawkfrost, another was a darker tabby I didn't recognize." She began.

"The dark tabby and Hawkfrost talked silently for a while, and I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then suddenly, Hawkfrost leaped on to the cat, and slashed his claws across it's throat. After that I woke up, what could it mean?" She asked curiously.

Mothwing knew exactly what that meant. She grinned for a moment, then hid it so Willowpaw couldn't see. "I don't know, perhaps StarClan will share it in time. In the mean time, you can check out herb storage, and see if we have enough in case of another battle." Mothwing told her.

Willowpaw nodded and rushed to the Medicine den to check the herb count. While she was gone, Mothwing pondered what to do with this new-found information. _Maybe I could blackmail Hawkfrost, or use it as leverage to get him off my back._ She thought eagerly.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her brother stalked up to her. "How are you, Mothwing?" He asked her. "Fine, thank you." She replied. "Hawkfrost, why don't you go hunting?" She suggested. Hawkfrost nodded, and walked out of camp.

Mothwing yawned, it was getting late, she noted. She lazily made her way to the Medicine den, and shortly fell asleep.

**Well, thats it for now. (Please note I haven't exactly figured out a time radius of when i'll be posting, but I should have that soon enough.) Remember to Live, love, read, and review :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Chapter 2! ^_^**

**But first, review time!**

**Leafsplash: Thanks so much! It means a lot to hear that from such a skilled writer :D**

**And now, on with the chapter! :)**

_**Hawkfrost**_

Hawkfrost padded through an unfamiliar territory, it was greenleaf, he woke up near a waterfall. There was a forest to his right, and pines to his left, he has chosen to walk in to the forest.

As he walked, he hears pawsteps running past him every now and then, but he couldn't identify any of the scents. He stopped in his tracks, he took in the scents around him and picked up one he never thought he'd see again..

He quickly followed the scent trail, dashing through the forest. Occasionally he heard a chirp from a chaffinch or a squeak from a mouse, but he ignored them. The scent trail ended in a large clearing.

"Hello, Hawkfrost." A voice called out. A figure appeared from behind a nearby tree, he was a tall, muscular, dark tabby, one Hawkfrost could never forget. "Brambleclaw, it's good to see you!" Hawkfrost replied cheerfully.

"You killed me." Brambleclaw said silently. Hawkfrost instantly felt a pang of guilt, when he had killed Brambleclaw, he moved his body in to a fox trap to look like an accident, apparently Brambleclaw remembered it too.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, It was an accident." Hawkfrost insisted. Brambleclaw shook his head. "If you didn't mean you, you should have stopped training in the Dark Forest, as I did." He replied.

"But I did, I turned Tigerstar away the moment I learned the truth." Hawkfrost told him. "Too little too late, brother." Brambleclaw turned away and began walking out of the clearing. "Wait Brambleclaw." Called Hawkfrost. "Why did you bring me here?" He asked.

Brambleclaw turned his head towards him. "To remind you." he told him.

Hawkfrost woke up with a jolt. It was a moon after Brambleclaw died. Yet every quarter moon, he would have the same dream, reminding him what he did to Brambleclaw.

Hawkfrost shook his head, _You have to focus on feeding the clan. _ He reminded himself. He gave himself a small shake and walked out of the warriors den. "Hawkfrost." Mistyfoot called.

He stalked over to her. "What is it?" He asked the silver warrior. "I'd like you to go on a hunting patrol with Mosspelt and Pebblepaw." And ordered. Hawkfrost nodded. "Right away." He replied.

Hawkfrost ran out of the camp entrance to catch up to the patrol. He took in the scene around him for a moment, To his left was a stream, lazily flowing in to the lake, and to his right there was a boggy marsh.

He saw Mosspelt and Pebblepaw sitting by the lake, in the striking position, and he bounded over to join them. As he grew nearer, he saw a small stack of fish sitting inbetween the two. _ It seems that we finally escaped the cold claws of Leaf-bar._ He noted. He took position on a rock hanging slightly over the stream.

He flashed his paw in to the water, snagging his claws on a carp, he threw it onto land and finished it with a bite to the neck. He brought the carp over to the pile, as he placed it on a water vole, he saw Pebblepaw submerge her paw.

She pulled out a fish larger then herself, but instead of throwing it on the the land, the fish slapped her with it's tail and dove back in to the water, Pebblepaw stumbled, and fell in after it.

Hawkfrost suppressed a laugh as Pebblepaw hauled herself on to land and shook the water off her pelt. "Fox-dung! I almost had it!" Pebblepaw cursed. "You'll get it next time." encouraged Hawkfrost. "Perhaps we should head back." He suggested.

Mosspelt and Pebblepaw mewed in agreement, and he helped them haul their catch in to the camp. When they reached the campsite, Mistyfoot was walking out of the tunnel. She nodded her approval, and stepped aside to allow them in.

They placed the prey on the fresh-kill pile, he was pleased with the amount they caught. _This alone is enough to feed the clan!_ He thought. Hawkfrost picked up the carp he caught and brought it to the medicine den for Willowpaw and Mothwing. He dropped the catch on the ground and turned to walk out.

"Hawkfrost!" He heard the familiar call of Mothwing, he swiveled his head towards her. "I have something to tell you." She told him. Hawkfrost walked towards her. "What is it?" He asked. Mothwing's eyes suddenly showed malice and hate. "I know you killed Brambleclaw." Mothwing said menacingly.

Hawkfrost stared at her for a moment, his jaw gaping. "How?" He asked. "Thats none of your business!" She snapped. "I control _you_ now." She laughed maniacally for a moment. _Something changed with her._ He realized. "And i'm not going to be merciful, like you were, i'm going to make you suffer." She spat. She swiftly ran past him, moving like a snake.

Hawkfrost bolted after her, desperate for her to keep the secret. She bounded in to Leopardstar's den, not bothering to request entry. Hawkfrost skidded to a stop, waiting nervously near the entrance, trying to catch tidbits of their conversation. "But he should be exiled!" He heard Mothwing say.

"Don't worry Mothwing, i have a better punishment in mind." Leopardstar purred. Moments later the two of them walked out of Leopardstar's den. Leopardstar leaped on to the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Leopardstar called clan slowly made their way out of the dens, curious as to why they were being summoned.

"I'm sure your wondering why i summoned you here. This involves the death of Brambleclaw." She announced. The RiverClan cats gazed up at her, wide-eyed. "It appears Hawkfrost was the one who killed him, Mothwing recieved a sign from StarClan." She continued. Hawkfrost heard several gasps from RiverClan.

"He will not be exiled, but it is wise to keep an eye on him, it he is cruel enough to kill his kin, he is an unstoppable force, but it doesn't excuse what he did. Hawkfrost will be confined to the camp for a moon, and he will be watched at all times by a senior warrior." Leopardstar declared.

Hawkfrost felt all the cats turn to him, their eyes glaring down upon him. He knew exactly the punishment Leopardstar meant, being an outcast in his own clan.

**Well thats it for now. :3 So guys, what did you think of the chapter? Let me know in the reviews!**

**Live, Love, Read, and Review! ~Koil**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here it is, Chapter 3! (I'm more excited than you guys with this! :D)**

**But before that, Review time!**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: No worries, i'm going to try to update 1-2 times every week :)**

**YayBubble: I'm going to say from a Badger attack, I thought I included that...**

**Blazingnyancat: Yeah, Mothwing's a hater.. XD**

**KatieK101: Thank you for the writing tips, i'll be sure to use them in the future, and guys, feel free to comment on my writing style, I'm always looking to improve it! :) And by the way, don't worry about Hawkfrost, I have plans for him. But no spoilers! x3**

**TheGhost129: I'm basically making Mothwing turn in to Hawkfrost.. XD**

**And now, on with the story!**

_**Hawkfrost**_

Hawkfrost woke up the next morning. He slowly rose to his paws, and walked out of the warriors den. He saw Mosspelt walking out of camp with Mistyfoot, Pebblepaw, and Dapplepaw. "Good hunting!" Hawkfrost called. Mosspelt scowled and turned her head away from him.

_What happened to the close friendship we had the other day?_ Hawkfrost thought bitterly. The only cat who hadn't treated him like a traitor, was Swallowtail. He regularly visited her, to talk about the old forest.

He picked up a pike and carried it to the elders den so they could share it.

"Welcome back, Hawkfrost." He heard Swallowtail call.

"Hello Swallowtail." He replied, he dropped the pike on the ground. He heard Heavystep and Stonestream growl, then leave the den. "How are you today?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, thank you for the pike." Swallowtail added.

Hawkfrost nodded and sat down, he watched as she ate the pike, as part of his punishment, he got to eat last. When Swallowtail finished the pike, she walked over to him.

"Still feeling down about how the other cats treat you?" She asked.

Hawkfrost nodded. "They were my friends yesterday, now they act like i'm a traitor." He said angrily.

"That happened to me once." Swallowtail told him.

"Really? I don't believe that." Hawkfrost said.

"It's true, there was a cat, her name was Mapleshade." She began. Hawkfrost instantly recognized the name. _She was from the Dark Forest, like Tigerstar._ He thought.

"She was in love with a ThunderClan tom, when she bore his kits, he turned them away. She publicly denounced them both at the Gathering. When she realized what she had done, she asked me to take care of the kits, I asked her why, but she didn't reply."

"The next day a RiverClan patrol found her body in the stream, her skull split open. When the kits grew up, one of them was cold-hearted, trained by his mother from the dead. No one else knew that he was evil, except me. They all trusted him as a loyal warrior."

"One day, he turned on me, claiming my influence was poisoning his sister. He attacked me near fourtrees, we fought, but as we fought, I kicked him off me, and he hit the Great Rock, breaking his spine, he bled to death."

"I fled the scene, but later on at the next gathering, the body was found, with my scent on it. I was an outcast in the clan, but I earned back their trust with years of loyal service. And with luck, you can do the same." Swallowtail finished.

Hawkfrost thought about the story for a moment. "What was his name?" He asked her.

Swallowtail stared past him for a moment, as if there was another cat there. Then she turned her head to him. "Shadefur." She said coldly. Hawkfrost shuddered at the name, remembering the cruel cat from the Dark Forest as well.

"Thank you for telling me." He told her.

Swallowtail gave a slight nod. "Of course, If you have any other questions, let me know." She told him.

Hawkfrost nodded, and walked out. Moments later, he saw Stonestream and Heavystep walk back into the elders den. He sighed and walked to the warriors den to sleep for a bit.

He woke up around sunset. The fresh kill pile was average size. He watched patiently as the fresh kill pile depleted until there was one piece left. But as he walked up, he saw Dawnflower's kits, Ripplekit and Turtlekit, run up and take the last piece of fresh kill.

Hawkfrost's heart sank. He sighed and walked back to the warriors den. Not even bothering to share tongues, he growled as Mosspelt entered the den, not forgetting her actions earlier in the day. Moments later, Hawkfrost fell asleep.

He woke up at the Place of No Stars. But instead of Tigerstar appearing, it was Shadefur. "So Hawkfrost, you know the truth, your clan despises you." He said coldly.

Hawkfrost nodded. "Thats true, to be honest, i'm glad its you who appeared, instead of Tigerstar." He spat.

Shadefur stared at him. "You know, you can still train here if you want to." He told Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost thought about it for a moment.

"Let's do it." He decided. Shadefur gave a slight nod, and demonstrated a move. He leaped on to the nearest tree branch, and hooked his claws in to it. He leaped off the branch and turned in the air, then plunged his claws in to the ground.

Within moments Hawkfrost had the move perfected. "Excellent." Shadefur told him. Shadefur taught him a few more moves, then allowed Hawkfrost to wake up. Hawkfrost basked in the sun for most of the day, being confined to the camp. When he went to get Fresh-kill, Dapplepaw grabbed the last piece, a small carp.

Hawkfrost growled in frustration, and walked back to the warriors den to sleep.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 3, Remember to Live, Love, Read, & Review! Every review counts!**

**Stay cool, ~Koil**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here it is, Chapter 4! :D Sorry for the wait...**

**Hawkfrost: Koilered has Writer's Block!**

***sputters* what? Thats not... Well maybe... Okay yeah... I have Writer's Block :( Hopefully i can find inspiration in the next chapter of Leafsplash-of-thunderclan's newest Eye of the Storm chapter :D**

**But anyways, sorry if this chapter is terrible D:**

**But, first I gotta answer all the reviews!**

**Hollyleaf is cool: Sorry, no spoilers ^_^**

**MyBrokenHeart123: Yeah... Most of RiverClan is going to be mean for a while. But its all part of the plot. x3**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: No problem! If you have any other questions, let me know. :)**

**Leafsplash-of-Thunderclan(times 2 XD)**

**Yeah, the plot thickens, and its going to have quite an impact.. :3**

**I wanted to make _someone_ like him, and feel his pain, and I thought 'hey, why not add Mapleshade to the mix and make things even more crazy? :D' so it turned out for the better :D**

**And now, to the chapter! :)**

_**Hawkfrost**_

Hawkfrost woke up, it had been a quarter moon since his confinement, and most nights since he had trained with Shadefur, he woke up with scratches. No one bothered asking what happened, because he slept til sunhigh, they either didn't care or didn't want to wake him.

_This punishment isn't really that bad when I can train with Shadefur._ he thought. Hawkfrost found that Shadefur was a lot less ambitious than Tigerstar, and didn't ask him to perform tasks, as his father did.

Hawkfrost brought a tuna to Swallowtail, "Good morning, Swallowtail." Hawkfrost said.

"Good morning, what happened?" Swallowtail asked, looking at a scratch on his front leg. Hawkfrost waiting until Heavystep and Stonestream left the room, "I've been training during the nights." Hawkfrost explained.

Swallowtail stared questioningly at him. "You've been to the Dark Forest, haven't you?" She said.

Hawkfrost stared at her for a moment.

"How did you know?" He asked.

Swallowtail shrugged. "I saw the symptoms with Shadefur, scratches appearing, yet not tired, but aggressive." She told him. "You need to stop going there." She said firmly.

Hawkfrost stared at her in disbelief. "Why? I'm not doing anything wrong, i'm just training." He said coolly.

"They'll eventually turn it around on you, convince you to do things you would never normally do. Like how you killed Brambleclaw," Swallowtail told him.

Hawkfrost flinched at the comment. "If you turn your back on the Dark Forest, your life will change for the better." She insisted.

Hawkfrost thought about it for what seemed like ages. "Okay. I'll stop going." He told her. Swallowtail breathed a sigh of relief. _Maybe now that I left the Dark Forest, Brambleclaw will leave me alone._ He silently added.

Hawkfrost left the den, he saw Mothwing walking in to camp with herbs. He snarled at her as she walked by, he saw her shudder, but she shook it off and continued walking, Hawkfrost yawned, and lay down in the sunlight to think.

_**Mothwing**_

Mothwing walked in to camp with yarrow and marigold in her jaws. She had just finished collecting herbs, when she saw Hawkfrost walk past her, while he was walking, he shoved her over, making her drop the herbs.

While Mothwing scrambled to collect the herbs, she watched Hawkfrost lay down in the clearing. _Stupid furball, he's probably still mad at me for telling his secret._ Mothwing thought. She shrugged it off and brought the herbs in to her den, and began sorting them.

While Mothwing put away marigold, Hawkfrost walked in to the den. Mothwing instinctively unsheathed her claws, but Hawkfrost ignored it. "Mothwing, I think i'll take you up on the poppy seed offer." He said calmly.

Mothwing gave a slight nod as to acknowledge she heard him, she went to the back of the den and collected two poppy seeds. She dropped them at his feet. "Enjoy." She told him.

"Thanks." He replied. He licked up the seeds and walked out of the den, leaving her alone once more. Mothwing put away the marigold and yarrow and sat down in her nest. She noticed Willowpaw twitching in her sleep.

_Probably having a bad dream._ She concluded. Mothwing lay in her own nest, and eventually succumbed to sleep.

When she woke up, Willowpaw was already awake. She seemed shaken, and broken. "What's wrong Willowpaw?" Mothwing asked.

Willowpaw looked up at her. "I had another dream." She began.

"About what? What happened in it?" Mothwing prompted.

"It was about Hawkfrost, and you." She said. "It seemed that Hawkfrost was and you, were fighting. On the Gathering Island. And then you.. You killed Hawkfrost.. Then you looked up at me, and said this; _Hawk and moth will clash, and bring destruction to the forest._ There was more, but I couldn't hear it. What does it mean?" Willowpaw asked.

"I don't know, Willowpaw." Mothwing said. "I'll consult Starclan about it." She told her. Willowpaw nodded and rushed out. Mothwing thought about it. _So eventually, i'll battle my brother.._ She thought. She shook her head and ran out of camp to collect more herbs.

_**Hawkfrost**_

Hawkfrost was slowly roused from his sleep by the increased movements nearby. _The patrol's back._ He assumed. Moments later, he saw the RiverClan patrol walking in to camp. He saw most of then sustained an injury, created recently.

_Border skirmish._ He thought. He watched silently as Leopardstar stalked past him, Mistyfoot met her in the middle of the clearing. "What happened?" Leopardstar asked flatly.

"We got in to a border skirmish with ShadowClan. They moved the borders two tail-lengths over the previous borders. We won the fight and placed back the old borders, but i think they'll be back." Mistyfoot reported.

Leopardstar nodded, considering her options. "Okay, we'll strike first. Double the patrols on the ShadowClan border." She ordered. Mistyfoot nodded and padded to the warriors den to send out the patrols.

Leopardstar looked at Hawkfrost, and suddenly flicked her tail, and padded over to him. Hawkfrost stood up to meet her, giving a slight dip of his head in respect for her authority.

"Hawkfrost." She began. "Due to our lack of warriors, i decided to suspend your punishment. You can go out on a hunting patrol." Ordered Leopardstar. Hawkfrost's eyes brightened instantly.

"Thanks Leopardstar!" He said cheerfully. He quickly rushed out of camp to hunt, dipping his head in gratitude.

**Well, that's it for Chapter 4, Live, Love, Read, and Review! :D**

**Stay cool, ~Koil**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, hopefully this chapter makes up for my late & bad chapter 4 D: *curse you Writer's Block :(***

**But anyways, time to look at your reviews!\**

**That-girl-from-outer-space6: Aww, thanks! But, no spoilers! :3**

**Well, Live, Love, Read, Review, and (hopefully) Like this new chapter! :)**

**Hawkfrost: Let the story begin! *runs around excitedly***

_**Hawkfrost**_

Hawkfrost padded along the lake, it was one week since his punishment was revoked, the light-colored tabby warrior scanned the area for mice.

He saw a tortoiseshell she-cat sitting by a river and instantly recognized Mosspelt, observing the flowing water, and quietly waiting for a fish to swim by. Hawkfrost decided to leave her be.

_Better to leave her be._ Hawkfrost thought. He quickly picked up the scent of water vole in the wind. He slowly crept forward, towards the smell of the water vole. He suddenly caught sight of the water vole, nibbling on a seed.

He moved lightly, sliding his paws towards the prey, he prepared to leap, when he suddenly heard a yowl coming from nearby. The water vole pricked his head up, and dived in to his burrow.

Hawkfrost let out a hiss of frustration, and turned to see where the noise came from. He swiveled his head towards the camp and dropped his jaw in shock.

He saw Mosspelt and Pebblepaw streaking through the plains, in a desperate attempt keep two average size dogs away from the camp. He let out a caterwaul and raced after the dogs.

The tabby tom quickly caught up to them, He nipped at the dog's legs, causing them to stumble and yelp in pain. Hawkfrost quickly and silently moved around the dogs like a shadow, giving them quick nips and scratches.

One of the dogs raised his snout, and slammed a paw in to Hawkfrost as he moved in to bite, sending him stumbling backwards, dazed. Hawkfrost staggered to his paws, only to be crushed under the wait of the dog.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the death blow, when he suddenly felt the weight being lifted off of him. He opened his eyes and looked up, and saw Mosspelt, Voletooth, and Mistyfoot striking out at the dogs.

With renewed strength, Hawkfrost joined the fight. He stopped when he heard a Twoleg yowling and rushing over to them, it's hairless paws flailing in the air. The battle patrol retreated in to the bushes, and Hawkfrost followed stealthily.

He saw the dogs whimpering and whining as they were dragged away. _That will teach them not to mess with RiverClan._ He thought proudly. He helped Mistyfoot in to camp, she had been hit in the side with the dog's paw, and she was bleeding heavily.

Leopardstar met the patrol at the camp entrance, listening patiently as Mosspelt told her what happened. Leopardstar shook her head in disbelief, and muttered something Hawkfrost didn't catch.

He shrugged it off as Mothwing took Mistyfoot from him and ushered her to her den to treat her. Hawkfrost sat quietly as Willowpaw treated him.

He noticed concern in her eyes, but ignored it, figuring it was a Medicine cat problem. The light golden she-cat finished and helped him up. "You'll have to change the poultice every other day." She warned. "But other than that, your fine."

Hawkfrost nodded. "Thanks for the help, Willowpaw."

She shrugged. "Don't mention it, it's my duty." She said firmly. She rushed back in to the medicine den, refusing to meet his gaze. He stared at the den for a moment, wondering what spooked her.

He ignored the thought and walked up to Leopardstar. "I'm going to go hunt for the injured warriors." He informed her. Leopardstar nodded. "Don't be long, and don't overdue it, we don't have many more strong warriors we can lose." She said gravely.

Hawkfrost nodded and eagerly rushed out of camp. By sunset, he had caught 2 pike, and a chaffinch that was trying to collect scraps for it's nest. The light tabby placed his haul on the Fresh kill pile, and took a water vole for himself.

The tabby warrior finished it in a few, quick bites. Then walked to the warriors den to sleep, knowing no one would share tongues with him.

_**Mothwing**_

Mothwing finished treating Voletooth, and walked in to her den to sleep. _Willowpaw can treat Hawkfrost. _She decided.

Moments later, she let sleep take her.

She woke up in a place she knew well. She saw a cat approaching her, he was a strong, muscular dark tabby. "Hello, Tigerstar. What will we be working on today?" Mothwing asked.

"I was thinking we should work on other clan's fighting techniques" The dark tabby told her.

"Great, can we work on Shadowclan moves?" She asked.

Tigerstar nodded. "I was planning on it. Here's the 1st one." He demonstrated a move. Leaping in to the air, he turned backwards, kicking out his rear legs, then flipped and struck out with his forepaws,

Mothwing could easily see that being a lethal move. Mothwing attempted to mimic the move, after a few tries, she had mastered it.

"Good." Tigerstar praised. "Your learning much faster than your brother, Hawkfrost." The tabby tom commented.

Mothwing gave a slight dip of her head. "Thank you, but I should probably wake up now." She told him.

Tigerstar shrugged. "If that's what you want. But you need to finish training Willowpaw as your apprentice, so you can become a warrior." He reminded her.

Mothwing nodded. "She learns fast, it shouldn't be long." She told him. Mothwing closed her eyes, and moments later woke up in the living world.

_If there is to be a battle between me and Hawkfrost, I will take every precaution to win._ She vowed. Willowpaw entered the room. "How did it go?" Mothwing asked. Willowpaw shrugged. "It went well." She said.

"Good. I'm off to scavenge for herbs." Mothwing told her. Willowpaw dipped her head.

"Okay, i'll check our stock." She replied.

Mothwing nodded in approval and walked out of camp to collect herbs.

**Well, this should be a big, thrilling, insanely cool chapter. Hope you guys liked it, Live, Love, Read, and Review!**

**(Personally, I can't wait until the next chapter.) The more reviews, the faster I finish the story! :)**


	7. Sorry everyone D:

**Hey guys... I have some bad news... I'm sure most of you have been wondering; Where's the new chapter? Well unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while... My laptop is destroyed, i'm currently writing this at a library computer. So, sorry guys, hopefully soon i'll have a new one and be up and running again, but until that comes, you'll just have to wait D:**

**~Koil**


End file.
